


Wings Heist: The Schedule

by lirin



Series: Wings Heist [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where this would be simpler if Sam Wilson didn’t know anybody Jewish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Heist: The Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/gifts).



Sam Wilson’s apartment had a relatively secluded entrance, so Natasha and Steve felt safe reentering it despite the number of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that were currently assigned to tracking them down. Safe, that is, as long as they took a reasonable amount of safety precautions. Under the circumstances, "reasonable" included an extremely circuitous route; walking 50 yards apart and trading off who was in front to check for tails; and finally overhead surveillance using a mini-drone that Sam may or may not have remembered to inform his superiors he was keeping when he retired from the military.

The tech Natasha had retrieved from some secret cache was still spread all over the kitchen table where they had left it. Natasha booted up one of the laptops and held out a hand to Steve. “Camera?”

“Oh, right,” Steve said. He popped the top button off of his shirt and handed it to her. “I was definitely able to get close enough; I just hope it wasn’t at too much of an angle.”

“Looks fine,” Natasha said after a minute. “Ten minutes to shop our material in, and we’ll be all set.”

Sliding the kitchen door open, Sam came in and put his drone back on the mantel. “Did the photos turn out?” he asked.

“They’re fine,” Natasha told him. “As soon as we get our gear together, we’ll be ready to infiltrate the fort.”

“So when will that happen, tonight?”

“No, there’s a gala event with additional security. Tomorrow evening would be best. Beginning of the work week, nobody’s expecting anything out of the ordinary, but it’s late so they just want to go home.”

“Monday night?” Sam asked with concern. “I have plans. I’m supposed to go to a dinner. Can you do it without me?”

“The safety of millions of people is at stake and you have plans?” Steve interjected.

“No, seriously, I’d be missed,” Sam said. “People would notice I wasn’t there, they’d try to figure out where I was, you said we need to keep our actions real down low and that wouldn’t happen once my people try to figure out why I’m not there.”

“But it's Monday. Who holds a big dinner on a Monday?”

“Jews do, when Passover falls on a Monday. It’s a Passover seder.”

“You’re Jewish?” Natasha interjected.

“Not...exactly. Riley was. I’m...thinking about it. There’s always somebody in the group I counsel who’s having a seder, although it varies from year to year as we have turnover. I started going because of Riley, but it’s become important to me in its own right. It commemorates freedom, and the suffering that came before it, and hope for freedom to come. It’s—well, anyway, I’ve been going every year so it would seem unusual if I missed it.”

“Well, as long as you don't have any _important_ reasons for going,” Natasha said sarcastically. She pushed her laptop aside and picked up the floor plan of their target. “What time is your dinner?”

“Six.”

“We’ll head in at 4:30. There will be more people around, but maybe we can use that to our advantage. And then you can just be slightly late.”

“But you have to bring us back some food,” Steve added. “Unless they’ve changed a lot in the past seventy years, seders always have good food.”

“If there are any leftovers, I’ll bring some back and you can judge for yourself,” Sam said.

Natasha tossed a pile of papers in his lap. “We’ve got less than 24 hours to get ready, you can talk about food after we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits:  
> Background image from [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/slgc/5632231159).  
> Character image from [KissThemGoodbye screencaps](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=151).


End file.
